Secondhand Lovers
by KW05
Summary: Elle/Claire femslash. Don't like it don't read it. AU, song fic! Based on the Song "Secondhand Lovers" by John Ralston. Adult Content!


So this is a little piece of fluff. This is a songfic based on the song "Secondhand Lovers" by John Ralston. I hope you all like it! This is also an AU fic. I don't own any of the characters. **Warning! Strong Adult Content!!** **Bold is the actual lyrics! **Enjoy!

**

* * *

****I want to trace your scars with my fingertips  
Want to follow it's fracturing line**

Claire brought her hand up to Elle's face running her fingers lightly over the scar that had formed on Elle's forehead. Sylar had tried to kill her for her power. But she overloaded and sent him flying across the room. "Does it hurt?" Claire asked softly. Elle shook her head. The two girl sat in Elle's hotel room.

**I think you should know  
How beautiful and brave you already are  
**  
"Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"You're brave. You could have been killed. I don't know why you stopped him from killing me."

"Because I just couldn't let you get hurt. God this thing is hideous," Elle said running her fingers over the scar

"I think you're beautiful," Claire said removing Elle's fingers from the scar, leaning forward placing kisses along the scar on Elle's forehead.

**So sick of Secondhand Lovers carving names on my chest  
**

"You should get back before West starts to worry."

**If I lean in too close, it's to kiss or confess  
**

Claire leaned back closer to Elle, "Let him worry." Claire leaned down further capturing Elle's lips with hers. Elle wrapped her arms around Claire's waist bringing her closer to her. Claire's hands tangled in Elle's hair. Claire ran her tongue along Elle's bottom lip. Elle opened her mouth allowing Claire's access. Claire's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. Elle's hands moved down to right underneath Claire's rear. Elle's lifted her and Claire wrapped her legs around Elle's waist. Claire broke the kiss resting her forehead against Elle's both girls breathing heavily. "I want you."

**Promise you won't let on, and I won't let you down.  
**

Elle leaned in capturing Claire's lips with hers. Claire began grinding her center against Elle's. "Mmm," Elle moaned into the kiss. Elle walked over to the edge of the bed laying Claire down lying herself down upon Claire.

Claire broke the kiss, "He can't know." Elle nodded tilting down taking Claire's lips with hers. Elle held herself up with her left hand, while her right one moved up Claire's thigh, over her stomach, over her chest, up her neck, and came to a rest on her cheek. She lightly caressed her cheek with her thumb. Elle broke the kiss, running her thumb lightly across Claire's lips. Claire kissed her thumb. Claire's hands moved underneath Elle's arms, down to her waist. She found the hem of Elle's shirt and slipped her hands underneath the fabric. She pushed the shirt upward. Elle' shirt was then thrown across the room. Elle moved so that she now straddled Claire's legs. Her right hand moved down her neck, to the hem of her shirt. Claire sat up lightly pushing Elle back on her knees. Elle moved so that her legs now wrapped around Claire's waist. Both of Elle's hands now reached for the hem of Claire's shirt removing it, and throwing it to the ground. The room soon filled with moans, groans, screams of each other's names. Elle hovered above Claire sweat pouring from both girls forehead.

"Are you ok?" Elle asked sweetly.

"Yeah. That was," Claire paused. "Amazing."

Elle smiled, "You were." Claire leaned up connecting her lips with Elle's. Elle sent a small shock through Claire causing Claire to shudder. Elle moved more to one side of Claire, as she moved she moved her lips down to Claire's neck, Claire caressed Elle's bareback up and down. Claire felt Elle's lips stop moving and heard even breathing. Claire continued caressing her sooth back up and down till she too fell asleep.

**But you're a silent film, all the way back home**

"You're quiet tonight," Claire said as she sat in the passenger seat on the way home. It had been two weeks since Claire last saw Elle.

"I don't have much to say," West replied. Claire kept looking out the window.

**So alone.**

"Is everything ok?" Claire asked still looking out the window.  
"You tell me Claire."

**And I'm a mockingbird who's just lost his voice  
**

Claire stayed silent and continued looking out the window and turned to face West. "Well Claire is everything ok?"

**Did you tell?**

"Do you know something that I don't?" Claire said annoyed.

"You've been really weird lately Claire."

"Weird? How?"

"You've just been distant."

"I've been right here the entire time."

"Physically. But mentally you've been far away. It's like ever since you had that encounter with Sylar."

"Well sorry if I'm a little distracted by the fact that a crazed villain tried to kill me. You weren't there!"

"I know and I'm sorry! God how many times do I have to tell you!"

"Whatever I don't want to fight."

"You won't let me in Claire! Why? You used to!" West said. Claire stayed silent staring out the window. West covered Claire's hand with his, but was rejected when Claire pulled her hand away. West pulled into the Bennett driveway, Claire without words, she jumped out as soon as the car came to stop, slamming the car door. West hit his steering wheel with his hands hard, violently putting the car in reserve and sped away. Claire waited for him to disappear down the street before getting into her car and driving to the one place she felt protected.

**So sick of Secondhand Lovers carving names on my chest  
**

Claire pounded hard on the door. It opened, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with West?"

**If I lean in too close, it's to kiss or confess  
**

"I want you," Claire said pressing her lips hard against Elle's, pushing her into the room. Elle moaned into the kiss causing Claire to smile. Elle pushed Claire against the door, closing it with a slam. Claire licked Elle's bottom lip. Elle granted access, but soon both of their tongues fought for dominance. Elle winning in the end. Claire took steps forward causing Elle to move backward. The took steps until the bed hit the back of Elle's legs. She sat down on the bed breaking the kiss.

**Promise you won't let on, and I won't let you down.  
**  
Claire lightly ran her fingers through Elle's hair as they both stared at each other. "I won't tell," Elle whispered barely loud enough for Claire to hear. Claire removed her hands from Elle's hair bringing them down to her own shirt lifting it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Elle did the same with her shirt. Elle put her hands on Claire's waist bringing her closer to her. She leaned forward kissing just below Claire's naval. Claire found the clasp of her bra and released it letting the straps loose on her arms and then letting it fall to the ground. Elle pulled away to study Claire's naked upper body. Claire became self conscious when Elle just sat there staring she was about to bring her arms up to cover her breast when Elle's caught them with her hands.

"You're beautiful," Elle said pushing Claire away a little so she could stand. Elle brought her hands up to Claire's cheeks caressing them with her thumbs, "You're beautiful," she repeated, bringing their lips together. Elle's tongue ran along Claire's top lip, Claire opened her mouth allowing it to enter. Claire moaned into the kiss. Both of Elle's hands traveled down Claire's body to the button on her jeans. She undid them and slid them down without breaking the kiss. Elle then pulled down Claire's panties, Claire kicked them away. Elle sat down on the bed bringing Claire with her. She rolled them over so she was atop Claire. Elle left hand took hold of Claire's right one, while Elle's right hand made its way to Claire's center. She entered and thrusting slowly and gently. Soon Claire's hips began rocking up and down with each thrust.

"Oh God! Elle!," Claire moaned. "Uh!" Elle fingers moved in and out harder, faster. "Ah! Uh! Uh! Elle!" Claire moaned louder. "AHH! UHH! OH God!! Elle!!" With her free hand Claire gripped the comforter of the bed tightly. Elle's lips connected to Claire's neck, as Elle began rocking with Claire. Elle licked and sucked one side of Claire's neck. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Elle! AH! God!" Elle could feel Claire about to climax. Faster, harder, in, and out. "AAH! EEEELLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!" Claire screamed. Elle silenced her capturing her lips. Elle pulled out and pulled away from the kiss, hovering above Claire she waited for her to open her eyes. Claire's breathing became normal.

"Is this all we will ever be?" Elle questioned softly.

Claire leaned up finding Elle's forehead resting hers against it, "Yes," she said softly. Claire felt Elle nod against her. Claire's eyes fluttered open, they were staring straight into Elle's.

**If my eyes can talk, then they are betraying me now  
With whispers sad and soft, they say I'm falling, falling  
**

Elle saw something flash in Claire's eyes. And knew she was lying to her. Because the only thing Elle saw in Claire's eyes were love. Claire's eyes never lied and in that moment they were saying they loved Elle. Elle knew in that moment Claire would come back to her time after time.

**This is impossible. There's nothing here for us**

"My father would kill, well, you and me both if he found out we were seeing each other."

"Yeah. I don't think mine would be too happy either."

**If you don't let on, then I won't let you down.  
If you don't let on, then I won't...  
**  
"Elle we can't let anyone know."

"Yeah I know Pom-Pom," Elle smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Elle."

**So sick of Secondhand Lovers carving names on my chest  
**

"You should get back. West is probably sitting outside your house. Or hovering outside your window."

Claire closed her eyes and sighed, "Right." Claire rolled out of bed and began collecting her clothes. Elle sat at the end of her bed watching Claire as she got dressed.

**If I lean in too close, it's to kiss or confess  
**

Claire came to stand in front of Elle. Elle smiled up at her, Claire returned her smile leaning down pressing her lips softly against Elle's. Claire pulled away, she started to walk backward toward the door, but Elle caught her hand with hers bringing her back to her.

"I love you," Elle whispered. Claire smiled straddling Elle. She leaned down capturing Elle's lips with hers in a kiss filled with passion and desire. Claire moaned into the kiss, as Elle deepened it. Elle pulled away.

Claire broke the kiss, finally giving into all her feelings, "I love you too." Claire brought her hands up to Elle's cheeks Elle's hand slipped underneath the fabric of Claire's shirt.

**Promise you won't let on, and I won't let you down**

Elle pulled away, resting her forehead against Claire. "I won't say a word," Elle whispered. Claire smiled and pulled Elle's face forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
